Neon genesis yes precure 5's bizzare adventure art online
by UltraMilkuWorks
Summary: The story starts as one shot becoming a full on series about the adventures of what Komachi, Karen, Milk, Mami, Nagisa, Honoka, Nao, Reika, Miyuki and others will have to face to become the ultimate stand user and save the world from the corruption that is going on.
1. Epiosde I- Karen attack

Episode I- Karen attack You see, even after Karen and Kurumi's ultra happy orgasmic death, there was another story that needs to be told to explain some things that may be blurred to the normal eyes. Karen suddenly awoke in her room having fell asleep at her computer. Several files on her pc could be found on her PC that were questionable in their nature, with names like, "How to seduce a non-human", "MIlk's Daily Routine", and last of all, the most important to understand her motive is, "Drive By - Train". Karen really enjoyed this song since she was a little kid and listened to it daily with her fantasizing about having a love as specified in the song. Well, Karen did indeed find that love, in a slightly furrier, rounder, and chubbier in the cheeks than she expected. Karen had been planning her perfect plan to make Milk fall in love with her, and it she decided to use a rather forceful method after her polite passes at her were not picked up as romantic. As you may remember from the episode where Milk was sick and Karen took care of her, there was a gap of time in between where Milk was last seen being care for by Karen, and her being fine. "I don't feel well, Millkuuu" Milk exclaimed to Karen weakly. "It's okay everything will be fine, just drink some of this strawberry milk" Karen said with a polite smile and put the cup up to her mouth. "Thank you, milkkuuuuu" Milk said putting her lips around the cup and after she sipped a bit she instantly passed out. "I've been waiting for this" Karen said dripping with anticipation and slid off her panties. Karen almost instantly sat on milks face and began to grind on her moaning loudly, and proceeded to stick her fingers into Milk's milk-hole, making her cum 10 times in the several hours she spent fingering her.

Milk woke up a few hours later after Karen had already cleaned up. "Wuh WUh Waz goin on Kahren! I Feels Mush betah!" Karen began crying realizing the atrocity she had done almost instantly. Milk had became retarded from lack of oxygen to the brain for an extended period of time (because of Karen face sitting on her). "It's okay milk.." Karen cried out patting her head and kissing her on the cheek, "I'll love you all the same."


	2. Episode II- The Fairy Beast eater

Episode II- The Fairy Beast eater KAREN PINS HUMAN MILK TO THE BED "Y'know, why don't we try something that will make you feel even better Milk" Karen shyly remarks. "WHA WHA WUZ DAT KAHREN!" Milk says autistically. "Nothing much, just a simple thing to make both of us feel way better" Karen says with her trademark smirk. "BITHC I ASK WUZ DAT!" Human Milk said again rather degenerately. "Transform back right now" Karen said shaking and almost emotionally distraught with all he backed up desires she has had for the last 6 months since she met milk. "Suz WHY NOTZ" Milk said autistically again without objection and transformed back. Karen with a sudden, almost instinctual desire stuck her fingers into milks tiny furry slit. "Uhh KAHREN NOT SO FEST" Milk said not being able to supress her moans while trying to cover her, "Sarah-Sized" mouth with her tiny paws. "Its okay you can let it all out so we can both enjoy this fully" Karen remarked with her smug expression (look at the sakura fish Karen for reference). Karen suddenly thrust 3 fingers into her tiny slit and began passionately licking and nudging milks ears with her nose. "Lets continue further" Karen said removing her fingers leaving a milky mess on the bed and picks up a mind broken twitching milk, gives her a kiss, unzips, licks her lips, drops her pants, guves her a cute head pat, then fucking inserts Milk head first into her virgin pussy. "Time to make some strawberry milk" Karen says overwhelmed with pleasure and ignoring the pain of her virginity being taken by the absolute fucking size of milks head. Karen continued this until she had passed out from blood loss and milk lied motionless in a pool of blood, dyed red between Karen's legs.


	3. Episode III- A Nut-full transfer

Episode III- A NUTFULL transfer Nuts was doing his usual business in the 'Natts House' when the last customer arrived, she was beautiful. Nuts couldn't stop his erect, veiny, boner from rising when he laid his eyes on the blondes..."Mammiries". "Ara, what's that poking out?" she asked, grinning. "Ah..uh...this is nothing, is there anything in particular you want to buy?", before he knew it Mami jumped him, like a fucking monkey trying to get their bananas in the forest. "Y o u." She said as she started unzipping. Right as she finished unzipping, she got hit by a bat. "MAMI!", she laid unconsciously. "M-mets, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "I'm done getting cucked by everyone...so I guess I can go for yo-", MAMI WAKES UP AND GRABS HER SHOTGUN TACKLING METS WITH IT "NO HE'S MY MAN, YOU SLUT", Mets grabbed her cigs and started lighting it up, making Mami choke. "Honey go choke on these candies, you can't take on Nuts.." she said in her weed voice. "THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" MAMI GRABBED HER BIG 'GUN' AND SHOVED IT INSIDE METS. "I BET YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU?" Mets started moaning "Uhnnn I don't mind...you can do this...". Even though he was technically getting cucked, Nuts didn't mind and started fapping, simultaneously his cum connected with Mami's tiro finale, that instead of having bullets, some juice was coming out of it. "This is a special Samantha gear, I personally customized." She grinned. "I guess you can call me your daddy now...Mets.." She head tilted to Mets's direction.


	4. Episode IV- Met's Dillema

Episode IV-Mets's Dilemma Knowing what would happen after the Samantha gear incident, Mets was in a dilemma of either choosing to be with her Nuts-sama or her new daddy ,Mami. "What's wrong baby?" Mami asked coming out of the shower, using just a towel. "I'm pregnant...", "yes I know, I was the one inserted "Trio Finale". Mets starting crying at how coldly Mami was being and ran away, she tripped on the way out. "WHU DUH BETCH STEHP ME". 'Oh no...' Mets thought, it's what was left of Milk after the 'first milkpact'. "I'M SORRY", scared she ran away, she finally arrived to the Natts House, looking for her precious senpai all she could find was some curry squashing noises coming from Syrup's room. "NUTS SAMA" she screamed, "What's going on?" a concerned Nuts appeared. Mets was ready to embrace him when Mami grabbed her from behind, squeezing her into Mami's mammiries. "Ara, Mets...What are you doing here, right when me and Nuts were gonna have our good times." Mets gasped "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to choose...I don't if I'm ready for a child." "It's fine...Because I'm here." Mami gave a soft smile to her. As that moment Mets finally decided she was gonna leave that two timing bastard Nuts and live happily with her Mami-san. "I won't accept this!" Nuts screamed ready to tackle Mami, she swiped her musket and destroying one of Nuts's 'nuts'. "Excuse me ,we must be going.." She gave Mets that wink which made her start dripping that Mint ice cream. "I'm happy..." Mets remarked smiling at Mami.


	5. Episode V- Beyond Met's Heart

EPISODE V - Beyond Met's Heart (Art Online) Mets lied next to Mami in bed and slowly dosed off with a massive amount of mint ice cream seeping out between her legs. Suddenly Mets was thrust into another world and awoke in a strange forest unknown to her. "Wuz dis?" Mets said rather autistically confused at her surroundings and began walking in a direction until she saw a young black haired male doing this weird ass hand shake with a blonde haired dude. "NUTSSUUU WHERE ARE WEE!" she exclaimed to the young blonde haired male and wrapped her arms around him. "Kuh-Kuhirto I dun like GIRLS! THey StinK!" Eugo said screeching loudly to Kirito and suddenly Mets was thrust off Eugo and teleported to a town. "INDEX CODE VIOLATION 2: DO NOT TOUCH EUGO OR KIRITO SO FUJOSHIS DESIRES CAN BE FUFILLED OF THEM FUCKING EACH OTHER IN THE ASS" Mets was alarmed by this giant black box with this message, though she wasn't alarmed that much because she has had plenty of experience with giant black things before. Mets suddenly noticed the towns people were not normal; they were slighty smaller, way greener, and smellier than she expected. The goblins slowly walked up to Mets and she attempted to transform with a screech, however it did not work and instead she could hear Candy's voice saying, "THisu is ur punishmant!" said autistically. Mets suddenly was thrust to the ground on all fours and her eyes were slashed by the goblins, "UHHH I canz SEE, and iz hurts!" Mets said crying out. Mets voice was suddenly cut off by a veiny goblin COCK thrust in her mouth in and out and she was also being taken from behind. The goblins decided to have their way with her for 4 hours later until she was impregnated with goblin seed and lied in a mix of blood and semen, truly a strawberry milk combination.

Mets suddenly awoke from her dream screaming and crying autistically and kicked Mami's mammeries. "I knew you were a retarded bitch" Mami said crossing her arms and sitting up, "but I didn't expect you to be that retarded to trust another STAND USER! 「ＤＲＥＡＭ ＣＲＵＳＨＥＲ」 AWAKEN!" suddenly Mami did a menacing pose and revealed a star birth mark on her arm to Mets (She's Dio's Child). "You should have expected as much from us being naturally attracted to each other, every stand user is!" Mami said with a smirk while doing a pose crossing her arms. Mets just looked up autistically at Mami and said, "Wuh wuh waz a stand?"


	6. Episode VI - Milk II

Episode VI - Milk II Karen was returning home to her precious kouhai Milk, bags in hand she headed home. "Tadaima!" She exclaimed, she went to her bed, Milk was in a coma, it happened when they were having "their fun time". "Oh Milk...WAKE UP!" She started shaking Milk until her covers disappeared exposing her fluff nips..."Milk..." she grabbed the bag and found her Miracle Light. "I'll start shaking this...I guess, maybe she'll hear me.." She inserted the miracle light inside her and started swinging it "MILK GO" URGHN MILK!". When she was done she saw the mess she made...Her juices all over Milk's face and the Miracle Light. "I'm so fucked up..".  
Karen, depressed, headed out, looking for some distraction. "Mets isn't responding.." she sighed sadly. As she continued walking a shadow appeared behind her "Found you... i." Karen couldn't believe her eyes...It was Milk..in her human form. "H-how?!" "You see when you fucked my oxygen out of my body, human Milk and fairy Milk separated, so now we are two different entities. "So now since that fairy is out of the way..you're mine... i." She pinned Karen to the floor of the dark alley. "You see it's usually an ugly bastard who does these things, but since it's me..It's not that bad, right?" She grinned pulled Karen's panties down, thrusting her entire hand. "This feels just like Milk's head, right?" Karen moaned loudly "Ya...yamete..", after Kurumi screwed Karen senseless she was in a catatonic state. "I think that was a little hard..." She laughed. She laid Karen's body in her room, "I'll wait for you to wake up, i."


	7. Episode VII- A Sakura Fish Work

Episode VII- A Sakura Fish Work Reika, the always ideal student, would go about her daily routine: class, student council meetings, archery and, her favorite routine, stalk her senpai, Nao. Her and Nao have always been childhood friends, and they were getting close, until they became precures and Akane started getting friendly with her senpai. That is why today she will finally end her, after she stalked her senpai, of course. Reika challenged Akane to a 1 on 1 duel, she has been aware that Akane also possesses the potential of being a 'stand user'. "So..." Reika stood at the school courtyard, holding her Jotaro cap on her head. "I know it would lead to this after I found out your secret, senpai stalker." Akane grinned. "I will not allow you take my Nao." Reika's stand, Sherou, stood behind her. "Are you ready?" Akane's stand, T rawn, stood behind her. They both transformed into precures and started the battle, as did their stands. "Akane, more of a fucking slut than Sakura when her maggots are eating her out, so fucking poor she cant even act like she got clout, but lets not forget about her fucking hair which is bloodier than Illya after her eyes were slashed out. Lets wait a minute and reflect on that fucking forehead which trumps even Rin's which is nothin to be proud about, but you do relate to her when shes getting her ass pounded out by my homies." Shirou spawned his bow and slid it to Reika, while she casted her unlimited fish works. "YO, YO ,YO, WUZ GOOD HOMIE, YOU MAY HAVE A POINT BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE CORRECT DOESN'T MEAN YOUR RIGHT." T rawn escaped to Akane's loose ass.(edited)

"I've been waiting for this!" She grinned "you see T rawn actually can't rap and is bound to always lose, so when he escapes back to my ass, my power level increases by 100%." She flicked her finger and threw her fire ball at Reika. Reika was thrown to the ground with that attack. "I will not accept it! You won't get in the way of my path that I've forged opened." She put her hand inside her bra and grabbed her Sakura fish, doing a praying stance, she started chanting: "I am the Sakura of my fish, Fish is my body and senpai is my soul, Not known by people Nor known by senpai, This fish that will never give up, my whole life was still, Unlimited Sakura Fish works." (play Emiya theme for reference) "NANI?" Akane screamed.  
"You see after I won the Holy Grail war, I wanted to become strong for my senpai, so I wished for my servant to return, what I didn't know was that I also had the potential for a Stand, so he fused becoming, what we are now. So no matter what, you won't ever beat me, because my ice swords will always be waiting for your strikes. So, Akane, queen of volley, do you enough balls in stock?" Reika grabbed her sword and started running towards her, while Akane continued to strike her volleyballs, "I guess this is just like baseball." Reika grinned, her swords always blocking the balls from hitting her. Akane was ready to strike again, but Reika was too quick and sliced her arm off, "YOU WON'T EVER, TOUCH MY SENPAI AGAIN!", she dropped kicked her to the floor. "I'll accept it. At this moment you truly love Nao more than I do. But that doesn't mean I'll let you be with her!" She exploded Reika's reality marble with the snap of her fingers, but still, Reika never stopped walking, she never stopped running towards Akane, ready to end it all, for the one she loves. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!", summoning her bow, "ULTIMATE ARROW!", that was the finishing blow, now no one will get in the way of her and senpai. Grabbing her hat from the floor, she walked off. "Let's go, Shirou.", putting her hat back on her head.


End file.
